Tantalizing Silver Rose
by Black Primrose '94
Summary: Hearing a faint voice luring me into the process of reincarnation, I am force to live through a second life. It's nothing akin to a rare chance or a fresh start considering I have been born into a game-based universe of Devil May Cry. Self-insert; OC. (Probably, the rating may change into M for adult content. The author emphasize on the word "probably")


**Author's Rant:**

I am trying my best in creating a decent self-insert fan fiction story for once – this being the first attempt. Other than that, the Devil May Cry series is something that I had taken a liking for in quite a long time.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own _the_ Devil May Cry, enough said.

**Warning:**

Future _incest_ relationship, probably some perverted scenes, inevitable grammatical errors, occasional spelling mistakes, OC-centric, maybe a few out-of-character moment and amateurish writing (_typing_) skills.

* * *

**Prologue: Unforeseen Downfall**

"_The straight line leads to the downfall of humanity._**" – Friedensreich Hundertwasser **

* * *

I have a name once – Cameron Walker.

I must admit, it's not exactly an uncommon name for a growing teen and it's not _that_ common either. I was around the age of fifteen years old at the time and in the beginning of my senior high school to boot. Honestly speaking, it was not as exciting as one deem it to be.

…only for me that is.

It was mostly due to the fact that they (_the popular group of snobbish students_) have instantly branded me as the unpopular kind along with an additional infuriating nickname – Geeky Cammy.

It _rhymes_, no.

Besides, judging an individual based on their outward appearance, personal yet odd hobbies, and status – it was a pathetic way in both creating an enemy and making an ally. Alas, that's human for you. They're cruel in nature and selfish in the prospect of their own lust.

The perfect norm within the civilized society, I assure you of that. Even my family couldn't escape the tight clutches of the concept of normality in the current modernization era; both of my parents being divorced and they instantly went through their respective daily routine.

How about me? You may very well ask. As always, when one is not needed and deem unworthy within an equation, you might continue to subtract it before throwing it away for good.

Never again to be seen – so to speak.

In this case, I was shipped off towards my grandparents' house on my mother side of the family. After they died in a car accident, I was force to continue living alone in a small apartment that my father bought for me and the two of them would proceed to support me financially from afar. _As_ _temporary compensation_, he said. What a total load of bull! I was only thirteen years old for Pete's sake.

And the counsellor at school, Mrs Shawn, asked me on why I become socially inept when interacting with my peers.

If I didn't know any better, they (_as in my so-called parents_) might actually be married during their teenage years out of lust and sex before finding out my mother was pregnant with me. They really didn't understand the meaning of responsibility even when it hit them straight on the face with a sludge hammer. It really pisses me off every time I thought about it.

To make the matter worse in my view, they only truly realized what they had inadvertently lost when I died.

* * *

During Friday the 13th and exactly on the month of April, I had just finished buying the newest release for the Bleach manga along with a Physic reference book from Damian's Bookstore. Despite the worst subject in my academics being anything related to Science and Mathematics, I managed to gain an average grade on each of them if I manage to study hard enough.

And with the finals approaching in a rapid pace, I was force to study my ass off due to the fear of failing and repeating another year at school.

The manga, however, was my current obsession and I was dying to read the next chapter of the new release. This was also the main reason I was taunt with that infuriating nickname – Geeky Cammy. Seriously! How childish can they be?

And me being me, I ignored them and pretend the nickname never existed in the first place. Thankfully, my state of denial surpassed those of the average peoples'.

Pushing the door open with my purchases in hand, hearing the bell jingles in response at the same time, I proceed to glance around, noticing that the street in the Big Apple seems to be crowded as usual.

Turning to my right, I walk down a particular street that leads to my apartment. My pace was a slow one and I took my time in observing the infrastructure and the building architecture along the way; swiftly avoiding the bustling crowd that rapidly moving about towards their respective destination.

At that, I tuned out the background sound of people chattering and engines running with practical ease. They were too noisy for me to focus on anyway. Within the short period of time in going sight-seeing, the abrupt commotion that has occurred a few feet ahead of me was what caught my attention and brought me back from my reverie.

The aforementioned commotion seems to be a bank robbery that takes place in broad daylight.

I was force to stop in mid-step when it happened – everyone were panicking; running to safety; and screaming their heads off. It was a dangerous situation, yes. But, more than anything, it was terribly annoying to watch and hear.

I, on the other hand, merely stand on the street in silence while trying to keep my balance and composure in check as one after another, the crowd continuously bumped me on the shoulder, head, legs, etc.

As I have said before, _humans_ are a pathetic and selfish creature. When they're force to face a life threatening situation, they will instantly choose to protect themselves without a hint of remorse for sacrificing the other.

I am not saying that I am a saint for that matter. However, when it comes down to it, I would be more than please to follow my conscience rather than leaving behind memory after memory of a single regret – creating a nightmare of its own right.

It was a rather ironic impression; time seemed to move in a slower motion then. Several men in their respective thick dark-grey attire and black mask began to exit the bank with various firearms at hand; a black-coloured van screeched to a halt right in front of the building.

That was when I accidentally made a mistake that had caused my existence to cease completely from this world.

One of the men was about to wait for his turn in entering the vehicle – a subtle tense in his posture, anxiety in his eyes, and a slight limp on his right leg – somehow caught me staring intently at him.

Without any further notice or prior warning, the said masked man point his gun at my direction before shooting a single bullet through my head.

Unsurprisingly, I died an instant death – without pain, without regret, without a single hatred to be taken at heart.

* * *

It surprises me greatly.

I really have thought that I had died and continue to indulge with an eternal slumber until the end of time – perhaps, moving onto the afterlife to receive my own share of the so-called heavenly judgement. It wasn't something that I would worry too much about; only being curious.

However, I was instantly proven wrong when I am able to open my eyes and observe my surroundings. In the large room filled with nothing but black and white colouring adorning the ceiling, floor, and wall – vaguely, the feeling of vertigo overrides my senses.

Not to mention, I have found two shackles that have been placed around my respective ankles with the chain connecting to the wall behind me; probably when I was unconscious earlier. I felt somewhat akin to a prisoner because of them and I don't like it one bit.

With no strength to keep me properly upright, I proceed to settle my weak-and-sore physical form against the cold, hard floor. The moment of comfortable silence that reign the air remind me of my previous solitude – inadvertently causing me to relax.

I don't know the exact period of time I had lose consciousness afterward. It's a given, considering that I somehow feel at peace within the unknown room.

'_Darkness descends, light ascend – the impeccable nature of two separate sides that constantly differ with one another. And yet, they continue to revolve around the circle of humanity.'_

It is rather faint. The subtle and mysterious tone of the feminine voice resounds throughout the large space.

For my part, I do nothing, of course. Merely waiting in patience for her next words and listening to the soothing tenor within her voice. There are nothing useful that I can partake inside the black and white room anyway; with me as its only occupant – prisoner to be exact though.

'_With one death, another life is created. The equivalent exchange functioned as nothing more but to protect the balance.' _

"…and one can only perceive that it possesses the similarities with karma. Something that supposed to be judged but couldn't – or wouldn't." I absent-mindedly mumble my thought out-loud.

Silence reign in the air and the peaceful sensation I have felt before slowly dissipated before turning into morbid curiosity. I proceed to open my eyes and pushing myself into a sitting position. As I initially expected though, glancing around the room, there is no one present there except for me.

'_It has become one of the many norms; something that changes in accordance of their pertinent choice, subconscious action morphing into a reality. It is crafted based on a motivation of their respective strong desire.'_ The feminine voice rang clear throughout the room, inadvertently bringing me out of my silent reverie.

I mull over her words – not even surprise that I am contemplating the statement coming from an unknown source.

"In other words, humanity possesses the power and strength to diverge the path between reality and illusion. But, the given choices laid upon them continue to serve as an obstruction of sort." I presume.

The shackle and chain proceed to illuminate in a dark-blue colour, catching my attention as I stare blankly at them. It's a bizarre occurrence, which I can totally vouch for. However, at the moment, with the previous vague recap of my unforeseen downfall repeating inside my mind, I don't really give a damn about anything anymore.

'_To prevent humanity from ceasing to exist before the inevitable arrival of their kin's end, an absolute decision must be made.'_ She explains.

"But, that doesn't entirely explain of my existence in this unknown place, does it?" I nonchalantly ask, absent-mindedly tugging on the glowing chains, "And if I am correct to assume this thought alone, I don't think that every dead soul whom has just gone through their so-called inevitable death should be present within this very room."

'…_your assumption is only partially correct. True as it may for a wayward soul to exist within the confines of this space, however, that doesn't concur to the fact that one must've gone through their respective death to arrive here.' _

Temporarily halting my playful tug-of-war with the chain, I turn around to glance at nothing in particular, "Oh. You're saying that there are specified conditions that must be met in order for this _wayward_ soul to arrive here after their death then."

'_Correct. When one died, a path leading towards the afterlife is opened for him or her to walk through. However, for those who possess an excessive amount of regret during their days in the world of the living, or have died before it was time for them to meet their respective end, the wayward soul shall be trapped within the precipice dimension until the time comes for them to move on.' _

I listen rather intently at the explanation; hearing and analysing her tone of voice for any sign of disturbance that may or may not have led me towards something akin to a subtle deception or trickery.

One of the ability I am quite proud of when differentiating between _friend_ and _foe_ – during my previous school days.

However, much to my frustration, I found none. Perhaps, it was mainly due to her cryptic yet easily decipherable words. Truth to be told, I am no genius and unfortunately for me, I definitely cannot handle this kind of individual (_if she is actually human and not some sort of she-beast in disguise that is_).

Annoying and irritating on the nerves, indeed.

I exhale an exasperated sigh while closing my eyes in resignation. Staring at the glowing metal attached on both of my ankles, I unconsciously chew on my lower lip for a moment or two before opening my mouth to speak.

"…How much time would it takes for a soul to move on from this place then?"

'_The period of time doesn't really matter as it tend to change in accordance of one soul—' _

"Then, how can said _one soul_ be free from these shackles that chained them to this so-called _precipice dimension_?"

Tugging the left chain with slight force while the rattling sound echoing throughout the place as emphasis to my question beforehand, especially after cutting her off in mid-sentence, silence continue to reign once more throughout the empty room.

'_To be free and continue onto the journey towards the afterlife as departing soul without any lingering attachment in the world of the living, two choices are laid upon them with one answer to be made.' _

An involuntarily shudder travel up and down my spine as the surrounding temperature abruptly dropped. The silence is unbearable and the tension is rather unnerving – unlike the previous atmosphere. I couldn't help but to gulp down the bile that seems to force it way up my throat.

'_Hear me now, Cameron Walker. Choose only one and never more. Either to stay within these very walls for the remaining time of your undeniable regret in life before moving on towards the hereafter or…'_ She temporarily halts before softly proceeding, _'…continuing to step upon another chance that will be given to you in order to start anew.'_

It somewhat startles me – truly.

Though, truthfully, the surprise leans more towards the latter option.

I understand from her earlier statement, no matter how cryptic it might be, that I couldn't get away from this so-called precipice dimension without something akin to an equivalent exchange; or in this matter, by waiting for a certain period of time until the time is right for me to _move on_ – from her exact words.

However, to start anew—

"Rein…carnation?" I mutter slowly under my breath, my eyebrows furrow in contemplation.

It's something that makes sense actually. I mean, I have certainly died in the world of the living. There is no such thing as re-continue a life that has ended prior to his or her dying moment. It's preposterous even.

Reincarnating the wayward soul into a new environment and simultaneously adapting the physical form with its surrounding – that's the only conclusion I can create after a long moment of thinking.

'_Thus, the decision has been made. Your choice has been heard—' _

My eyes widen at the abrupt announcement and I almost had a whiplash across my face from the sudden turnaround of my head as I glance right and left in a panic manner; seemingly searching for the source of her voice despite the noticeable futile attempt.

"Wait! I didn't even say anything. I said wait!" I shouted in something akin of a clear desperation.

'—_as the light enlightened the darkness within, I wish for your journey upon the new world that wait for your arrival continue to be blessed. __**Deschis, calea de reîncarnare!**__' _

And with that, the next thing I realize, an unbearable pain washes over my current spiritual form. It's as if an unknown and invisible force continuously pressing against her in every angle using unimaginable coercion – _that_ probably being the main case here though.

Closing my eyes tightly in retaliation while trying my hardest to endure the pain and contain my silent scream, my consciousness slowly slips away from me before my entire form gone limp and unresponsive.

* * *

I don't exactly understand of what has just transpired to me beforehand along with the inclusion of the aftermath.

The previous scene seems to turn into one giant blur within my very memories; similar to a huge hole being inadvertently present in the middle of a piece of blank paper. Truth to be told, the entire situation seems to be rather strange in my personal point of view.

I remember being alive, dead, and finding myself in an unknown location. However, as I have said before, the details were terribly blurred. The only remaining detail that I manage to recall is about my abrupt reincarnation.

I presume that very statement is more than enough to somewhat explaining my current whereabouts – as much as I want to think against it actually.

Within a watery yet warm place, much to my displeasure, I couldn't move a single muscle or even open my eyes properly. It's freaking infuriating!

I think the only action that I manage to accomplish after a long while of hard and continuous attempt is the occasional kick – similar to a sudden jolt of movement, if you may. Other than that, I consider myself to be completely immobilized.

Not to mention, I have the strangest feeling of being underwater or something akin to a slimy liquid which encased my entire physical form. Also, I am pretty sure I have gotten _much_, _much_ smaller in size – unfortunately.

Thus, I could only conclude that I have somehow turn into an infant or a really, really tiny guy – take your pick, and without my prior consensual agreement to boot. Well, if the amniotic sac around me isn't enough of a clue for me to interpret, then I don't know what else is.

Despite being entrapped within the womb of a mother right at this very moment though, the soothing sensation of love and care certainly ease my mind. Even now, I can hear a particular humming sound that reverberates throughout the sac whilst gently lulling me to sleep.

I couldn't help but to obey. I am feeling rather tired after everything that seems to occur in my life, death, reincarnation, etc. whatever. I don't really care much about it anymore.

For now, continuing my much needed rest and sleep possess a high priority above all else.

* * *

For the longest period of time, I was content in slumbering away peacefully and without any interruption in this world to really care about; occasionally moving around (_with restriction_) when I am up to it.

However, much to my extreme displeasure, those days have ended when something or rather, the amniotic sac that surround me begins to contract – suffocating and pressuring my helpless form. I seriously have thought that I am about to die.

Thankfully, I don't exactly end up in that manner.

In addition to my knowledge regarding the life that one individual inevitably goes through, I finally understand why most infant (_excluding myself – adult mind, infant body, remember~_) have forgotten and deleted the process of their respective birth.

Safe to say, it was majorly _terrifying_, _horrifying_, _traumatic_, and **utterly** _disturbing_ in a whole another level of extreme insanity. With that, I am cutting the part where I need **not** to explain my own birth. Just… don't. Seriously! I am not going through that again for a third time.

On that note alone, to summarize the entire occasion in a simple manner, I found myself being forcefully remove from my solitude.

The occurrence happened in a rather fast pace considering the one moment I was struggling from getting squash like a pancake and the next thing I know, the so-called refreshing air slapping me straight on the face; with the inclusion of my sensitive skin.

As expected though, I couldn't open my eyes or even depend on my undeveloped motor skills. Instead, a loud wail manages to escape my lips – much to my chagrin.

Despite the somewhat humiliating course of action I am currently busying myself with (_the wailing that is_), the sensation of my hopelessly small form being transported from one pair of giant arms to another didn't exactly escape me. Besides, I have a mature way of thinking and merely wave the crying part off as something akin to a normal reaction for a new-born anyway.

Surprisingly, my continuous wail slowly halt to a complete stop as I somehow landed on one particular feminine arm. How I can distinguish the difference between the two genders when I am merely an infant? Well, I was once a female myself before this entire reincarnation stuff occurred right off the bat – enough said.

Along with the familiar humming sound that I tend to hear during my slumbering state sang by whom I assume as my current mother, I manage to calm my erratic demeanour. Slowly yet surely, my consciousness turns to black as I let my previous interrupted sleep reclaim me for the second time today.

The warmth from the woman's embrace sooth me and ease me from any worries as her gentle voice guides me towards a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Author's Rant:**

The re-editing that I've made took quite some time to finish. But, at the very least, my average grasp in the English Language especially around the grammatical part and regular spelling check-up capable in helping me along the way. I am hoping everyone manage to enjoy themselves with this prologue.

Please, don't forget to both READ and REVIEW. I am desperate to know of your personal opinion regarding the entire story at the moment.

**Translation:**

**_Deschis, calea de reîncarnare!_** _Open, the path of reincarnation!_


End file.
